‘SAKOST3586’ originated from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum breeding lines ‘203149’ and ‘203148’ in Aabyhoej, Denmark. The proprietary female parent, ‘203149’ (unpatented) has a light bronze-yellow flower color with a terracotta-brown color at the flower petal apices. The proprietary male parent, ‘203148’ (unpatented) has a deep rose-pink flower color that darkens toward the flower petal apices.
In spring 2004, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 300 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 300 F1 lines, plant number 29 was selected for flower color and size.
In spring 2005, plant number 29 was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse in Denmark. Plant No. 29 was given the code number ‘205036’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety was confirmed.
In spring 2006, plants ‘205036’ were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. The selection was named ‘SAKOST3586’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.